1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light bulb mountings. More specifically it relates to mountings for ornamental lights such as those which are wrapped around Christmas trees, garden foliage, and the like.
2. General Background of the Prior Art
Proper placement of ornamental lights is important both to advertisers and consumers for holiday decorations. Commercial displays in retail stores, showrooms, studios, etc. especially require careful arrangement of the wired string of lights for a balanced appearance.
Up to now, in order to keep the lights in place, it has been customary to wrap the wires around the branches of the tree. However, this wastes a considerable amount of wire length. To ornament the tip of a tree branch, the decorator must wrap the wire by spiraling it around the branch until the lights reach the desired extent. Before he mounts the lights on another branch he must backtrack in another spiral to the center of the tree so as not to have wires drooping from the tip of one branch to the tip of another. It would save a great deal of wire, as well as time, if the decorator could simply extend the wire and backtrack linearly, without spiraling the wire around the branch.
A solution, of course, is to have a light bulb holder which is temporarily attachable by some means to a tree branch. The problem is to find a means for mounting the light bulb holders which is economical and easy to operate. Today's ornamental lights are small and numerous. Typical strings of Christmas lights come in lengths of 50 and 100 lights. Even a modestly sized tree can require more than one length of lights. Consequently, any mounting means should add very little to the cost per light, otherwise it would be economically unfeasible.
There is a need for a new type of light bulb holder for today's miniature ornamental lights to facilitate mounting these lights on Christmas trees branches, garden foliage, etc.